Merry Go Round
by AryaElda22
Summary: Alpha KevEdd inspired by MGK's song Merry Go Round. WARNING this won't be a fluffy story, read at your own risk and enjoy your ride! I own no characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Authour's Note**

 **I've been slightly obsessed with Machine Gun Kelly's song Merry Go Round. My mind's written this fic already lol. I hope y'all enjoy it, even though I'm sure you'll hate me by the end. Most likely it won't be too long but I can promise you it will be jam packed.**

 **Warning-There will be heavy drug use and pain. I'm sorry (maybe)**

 **Enjoy your ride on the Merry Go Round!**

 **...**

Peach Creek High's valedictorian stepped down from the podium. His speech had went flawlessly, but he was still nervous. The seniors had been told today started the rest of their lives. This rang truer for Eddward Rockwell and Kevin Barr more than anyone. The couple had been dating in secret for nearly three years, and today was the day.

Eddward breathed deeply as he walked back to his seat. Principal Vaughn took the podium, but Eddward didn't hear what he said. A hand squeezed his own. Looking to his right, Kevin gave him a small smile, it was all the tall ravenette needed.

Principal Vaughn introduced the graduating class. The crowd broke out into applause as the class stood. The atmosphere was electric as they threw their caps in the air. The feeling surged through everyone, highschool was finally over! The past four years had changed the cul-de-sac greatly. The kids had always been close but life had a nasty habit of getting in the way. They had all broke away from it, however. Welcoming the rest of their lives, they felt closer than ever. At least, that's what Eddward had thought.

As the stage emptied, Kevin turned to Eddward and laughed. "We did it!" He said, "we made it!"

Eddward couldn't help but laugh at his boyfriends antics. "Dam straight we did." He said as he grabbed Kevin's collar, and pulled him into a kiss, shocking everyone. It was now or never. Their lives started now.

The auditorium stilled for a moment. As their kiss broke apart, Eddward heard his best friend shout, "What the fuck!" Eddy pushed his way through the crowd. Getting up in his face, he screamed at Eddward, "are you fucking serious right now!?"

Ed caught up to his friend. "What's going on here D?" He asked the swimmer.

"What does it look like?" Kevin asked nonchalantly. "A fucking tea party?"

Eddy's face twisted in anger. "Since when do you talk to me like that, shovlechin?! Who the fuck do you think you are?"

Kevin opened his mouth to reply, but Eddward was faster, " I _think_ he's my dam boyfriend." His voices dripped with snark as he continued, "and you would do well to check yourself."

"You can't can't talk to him like that!" Ed said gasping.

"And why the hell not? 'Bout time someone put shrimpy in his place." Kevin retorted.

Eddward's laugh ended sharply as his parents came into view. The look of disappointment on his mother's face hurt more than Mr. Rockwell turning away and yelling, "you're no son of mine!"

...

Eddward woke with a start. He groaned and looked out the window. Kevin looked at him sideways. "You OK, babe?" He asked.

"Yeah." He replied, sitting up, "Just that dam dream again."

"Graduation?'

Eddward nodded as he rolled the window down. The night air felt good on his face. Grabbing his lighter from his pocket, he asked, "So where are we?'

Kevin shrugged. "Boulder City, Nevada. You know it?"

"Nope. Never heard of it." Eddward said as he lit his cigarette.

The two had decided to leave Peach Creek after two weeks of harassing messages and ignorant slurs. They had never imagined things would go so bad. Eddward had been thrown out by his father while his mother just looked on. If that wasn't bad enough, his so called 'friends' had cut him off. The Edds had always been the strongest in the neighborhood. Kevin couldn't understand why they turned so quickly.

Eddward had lost everything after they came out. Kevin lost friends too, but it was eaiser for him. After his mother died when he was fourteen, it was just his dad and him. Mr. Barr couldn't care less about his son. Kevin was emancipated and out on his own at sixteen.

Naturally Eddward moved in with him after graduation. It went well for a few days, then the calls started. They were mainly from Eddy and handled accordingly. The final straw was the mailbox had been set on fire, the house spray painted. No matter what Eddward did, he couldn't get the words 'DIE FUCKING FAGGOTS DIE' off the siding, or out of his mind. So they left.

Now here they were, on their way to California, ready to start life again. They didn't have much, but they had each other.

...

Kevin pulled into the small roadside motel. Turning the car off, the redhead said, "I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted."

"I could sleep." Truth be told, Eddward felt drained. He was _so_ ready to leave the past behind him. "Come on, let's see if they have any room." He said, getting out of the car.

The motel was quaint, not at all what the two thought it would be. The walls were a soft blue with white trim. There was a fire glowing, filling the room with a homey feeling. Not to mention, it was actually _clean_ , much to Eddward's relief.

The woman behind the counter smiled when they walked in. She seemed to be in her late fifties, her chestnut hair was flecked with silver. Behind her glasses, her browns eyes shone with kindness. "Welcome to the Oasis Motel." She said as they approached the desk. "My name's Anna, how can I help you boys tonight?"

"Hi, we were wondering if you had any rooms available." Kevin asked, smiling.

"Sure thing, hun," she said turning to the computer, "one sec."

After a minute Anna said, "it seems we only have three rooms available. All with single beds."

Kevin laughed, "That should be fine, right babe," nudging Eddward.

The ravenette snorted saying, "Yes, that will be fine."

Anna smiled, _ah young love_ she thought. "Alright, then it's set. You'll be staying in room eighteen." She said. "We have a continental breakfast that starts at six, if you're interested."

"That sounds great." Eddward said.

"Good, my husband will be glad to hear that. He's always raving about his homemade hash browns and pancakes." Anna said and they all laughed.

"Sounds good to me." Kevin said.

"Oh they are, but don't tell him that" she said with a wink, "it'll just inflate his ego. Here's your key. You're all set."

"Thank you." Eddward said, taking the key cards.

"You're very welcome." Anna said looking at the boys. "Dobt mind an old lady's prying, but where are y'all headed?"

Eddward eyed the woman pensively, "we're on our way to California."

"Ah Cali, it's beautiful there. Bit touristy for my liking, but to each their own I suppose." She said, again smiling.

"I suppose so." Eddward said.

Anna nodded, saying, "well I'll leave you two to it. Have a good night, and I do hope you enjoy your stay."

"Sure we will," Kevin said as they headed to their room.

...

In the morning Eddward and Kevin woke, feeling refreshed. As promised the breakfast was delicious. Anna's cheerful face greeted them when they went to check out.

"Good morning, how'd you boys sleep?"

"Like a baby" Kevin said.

"Glad to hear it. Are you checking out?"

"I believe so yes," Eddward said, "we still have a ways to go."

Anna nodded. "You know, we're only about thirty minutes from the Las Vegas strip. You boys should check it out. It's a definant sight to see."

"What do ya think, Edd," Kevin asked, "maybe on the way through?"

Eddward shrugged, "Sure, why not? When in Rome, right?"

"Exactly." Anna said, handing Kevin his credit card back. "I hope you have fun. Come back any time, OK?"

"We will definitely." Eddward said with a gap tooth smile.

Anna watched the boys leave. _I hope they find what they're looking for_ she thought.

...

The Vegas lights were unlike anything Kevin and Eddward had ever seen. Even at eleven thirty in the morning, they buzzed and shined brighter than the sun. What was more amazing, however, was the people. There were people everywhere. The casinos overflowed into the streets. Anna was right, it really was a sight to see.

"Check it out D," Kevin said, pointing to a poster. Eddward looked, it was advertising Caesar's Palace newest headliner show.

"Tigers. Hmm might have to see that." Eddward said grinning.

"Yeah?" Kevin said laughing.

Eddward rolled his eyes, but Kevin saw his smirk. "Come on Kev, let's see what's down this street."

They spent most of the day wandering the strip. It really was quite fascinating. As the summer sun started to dip, the town came to life. They were thoroughly enjoying themselves.

It was going on nine, when Eddward came across a small chapel. Kevin had stopped to grab something from a foodtruck. The redhead found his boyfriend staring at the doors, deep in thought.

"What's up?" Kevin asked, handing him a tomatoe and spinach panini.

Eddward took a bite of the sandwich, still thinking. Swallowing, he said, "have you ever thought about marriage?"

Kevin didn't miss a beat as he replied, "hell yes I've thought about it."

"Really?"

"Well yea. Since our year anniversary, I knew I wanted to be with only you."

"Me too." Eddward said, to which Kevin pulled him into a kiss. Love filled both their eyes.

"What about now?" Kevin asked when they broke apart.

"Now?" Eddward looked at him questioningly.

"What better time?"

Grabbing Kevin's hand, Eddward said, "now is the perfect time."

Walking in the chapel, they were greeted by the Priest. He was a fairly young guy, maybe thirty. He smiled when he saw them. "How can I help you boys?" He asked warmly.

"We'd like to get married." Kevin said.

"If you do that here, that is." Eddward said, tentatively.

"Of course we do!" The man said brightly. "Michael, would you mind getting them a package book please?"

A tall blond man came from the back. "Sure thing, here you go."

T"thanks hun." The priest said taking the book, "here's what we offer. Why don't you take a minute took look it over?"

The boys nodded and began skimming through the booklet. They finally decided on one. It was simple, all they really needed.

As they got ready for they best day of their lives, Kevin and Eddward were filled with excitement, they would finally be each others forever. It may not have been ideal, but to them, it was perfect.

Michael was their witness, since they only had eachother. James, as they learned the priest's name, smiled. As he remembered his and Michael's own wedding. It hadn't been much different.

"Have you written any vow?" James asked.

"No," Kevin said, "but I know exactly what to say."

Edward looked at him quenstionly. Kevin just laughed, smiling.

"Eddward Rockwell, I love you, and have for years. I know everything's difficult right now and that we're starting over, but I don't want to see you down, I don't want to see you down, Merry Go Round."

Eddward couldn't help but laugh. After Kevin's mom had died, Eddward had found him at the old park on the merry go round. Eddward had sat down next to him. It took some pestering, but Eddward finally got him to open up. They had sat for hours, just talking. When sunset hit, Eddward had told him, "look, I hate seeing you down, and I fucking hate seeing you frown. If you ever need to talk again, just message me. We can meet here, OK?"

That was the day their friendship really began. The merry go round had become an inside joke. It was fitting Kevin would say it now.

"Merry go round indeed." Eddward said, fighting happy tears, "I love you too, Kevin Barr, and I don't want to see you down either, and I will do everything to make sure you never frown, Merry Go Round."

James wiped his own tears away as he said, "I think that's all that needs to be said. Michael hand me the rings would you please?"

They were simple gold and silver bands. Jamrs handed them the rings before saying, "Kevin Barr, do you take Eddward Rockwell to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Kevin said, placing the ring on Edward's left hand.

"And do you, Eddward Rockwell, take Kevin Barr to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Eddward said placing the ring on Kevin's finger.

James's faced beamed as he said, "Then by the power vested in me, by the state of Nevada, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss you man!"

Grins never left either face as they happily obliged.

...

Later that night as they lay back at the Oasis, Kevin said, "you know, I've been thinking."

"Oh?" Eddward asked sleepily, "what about?"

"I know we planned on California, but what do ya think about staying in Nevada?"

"Honestly? I was thinking the same thing."

"Yeah?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, it's nice here." Picking up the photo on the nightstand, he continued, "are you sure this isn't too cheesy?"

Kevin took the picture. Michael had snapped as the couple sealed their love with a kiss. The frame said 'Happily Ever After'

"Nah" Kevin said, " I think its just cheesy enough."

END OF CHAPTER ONE

Hope y'all like it so far. I've never written Rev! Edd before hopefully I'm doing him justice lol.

Sorry about the rambling. Hope it wasn't too bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

 **I'm back y'all! Did you miss me? Don't lie, you know you did!**

 **Anyhoozle, a reminder, this story will not be nice. I will try and do my best with triggers and warnings. I do hope y'all will stay for the ride though. Enjoy!**

 **Trigger-drug use**

 **...**

"Here are your keys", Eddward said to the two girls that were checking in, "I hope you enjoy your stay at the Oasis Motel."

The blonde giggled, took the key, and replied sweetly, "thank you, I'm sure we will." looking at her friend, she continued, "Especially, with such a gorgeous desk clerk to wait on us. Do you, uh, make room calls?"

Eddward barley held back his smirk as he said, "My schedule tonight, is unfortunately booked, my husband and I are house hunting tonight. Lawrence however," Eddward motioned to Anna's husband in the back, "Would be more than happy to assist you."

Both girls turned bright red as Lawrence walked out of the back room. Smiling he said, "I can definitely help you, what services do you need?"

"N-nothing," the blonde stammered. "We're good." The two turned and ran to their room.

After they turned the corner, both men laughed. "The women sure do like you," Lawrence said clapping Eddward on the shoulder, "dont they?"

Eddward smirked, "It's both a blessing and a curse."

"I remember how that is." Lawrence said, laughing.

"Oh do you?" Anna said as she walked to the desk.

"Oh I do," Lawrence replied, kissing his wife, "but it all stopped when I married you."

"Uh-huh," Anna said, "and don't you forget it."

"Better believe I won't." Lawrence said, back into the office.

Anna just chuckled. "Sometimes I wonder about that man." she said shaking her head, "You and Kevin have that open house soon, don't you?"

Eddward nodded, "In twenty minutes."

"Well, you better get moving then." Anna exclaimed, shooing the boy out.

"Okay, okay, I'm leaving." Eddward threw his hands up, "It's all yours."

"Good, about time."

Eddward shook his head as he left the motel, Anna and Lawrence had been warm and welcoming since the day he and Kevin rolled into town. When the two decided to stay, Anna offered them both a job. Kevin however always wanted to be a chef, so Lawrence hooked him up with a position with an old buddy of his, down the road at a small diner. Kevin was technically a dishwasher, but when business was slow, Maurice let him mess around, making his own recipes.

Things were working out for the couple here, a lot better than they had in Peach Creek.

...

Kevin drained the water out of the sink. The owner of the Long Drive Diner, Maurice, poked his head in the door, "You about done here?" he asked gruffly. The man was a total hardass. He was ex-military and he showed it, but deep, deep down, Maurice was a softy.

"Almost, boss. Just have to sweep and mop." Kevin said.

"Your shift was over fifteen minutes ago, make Clair do it." Maurice said, "Least she can do for being late, again." He mumbled as he left the kitchen.

Kevin just shook his head. Clair may have been Maurice's granddaughter, but even she was pushing the mans buttons, and from what Kevin gathered in the last month, that was something you did not, want to do. Kevin went in the back to find the girl.

Clair was sitting in her grandfather's office, her back to him. She wasn't moving. Kevin walked up behind her, saying, "Clair, your grandfather wants you to clean the floors..." Her eyes were closed and there was a syringe sticking out of her arm. "Shit!" Kevin ran to the front of the diner.

"What is it boy?" Maurice asked irritated, "I thought I told you to get Clair to clean the floors so you could leave?"

Kevin gasped for breath, "I know, but..."

"No but's! Where is she?"

"She's in your office" Kevin said, "but she's..."

"She's what?" Maurice said as he went in the back. Kevin began to follow him when Eddward walked in the diner.

"Ready to go?" The ravenette asked.

Kevin looked at his husband and said frantically, "Just a minute!" and ran to the back.

"What the fuck?" Eddward said out loud, following Kevin to the back. Maurice didn't care if he went back there, as long as Kevin was off the clock.

The boys found Maurice shaking Clair's shoulders, practically screaming in the girls face, "Clair! Clair wake the fuck up girl!"

"Fucking shit." Eddward said, pulling his phone out. "I'm calling an ambulance."

"N-no." Clair said quietly, sitting up. "Don't I'm fine."

"The hell did I tell you girl?!" Maurice yelled at his granddaughter.

Clair stood up, rocking. Kevin and Eddward could see her eyes, they were barely focused and clouded over.

"I know but..." she said.

"No buts!" Maurice shouted. "I gave yo this job on one condition, No More Drugs!" The man was furious, _dammit_ he thought. "I'm done with you," he continued, "Your mother didn't work her ass off to get clean when she had you, for you to throw it all away!"

Clair's face turned cold as she spoke, "My mother is dead, she left me alone and I don't give a shit anymore."

Maurice looked like he had been slapped in the face. "How _dare_ you. Your mother gave up everything for you. She was there for you when no one else was. And why? She understood you. What you were going through." he said, volume decreasing. "She'd be rolling in her grave right now if she saw you."

"I don't care." Clair said, pushing her way past him. "She left me alone. I'm done."

Maurice grabbed her arm, "If you walk out that door, don't _even_ think about coming back." he said, voice hard but concern in his eyes, "If you leave, _I_ _'m_ done, this was your last chance."

"That's nice." she said, staggering on her way out.

Maurice slumped into his chair as she left, face in hands.

"Boss?" Kevin asked.

Maurice dropped his hands and stood up, saying, "Your shift is over, don't you two have somewhere to be?"

Kevin just looked at him. "Well yea, but..."

"What have I told you about buts? Get going, you'll be late. I'll clean the dam floor myself." Maurice said, leaving.

"What the fuck just happened?"Eddward asked.

"I dunno. Shit." Kevin replied shaking his head.

"Come on, let's go, before we get yelled at too." Eddward said taking everything in. The ravenette couldn't believe Clair would act like that towards Maurice, after all he had done for her. _drugs_ he thought shaking his had again.

"Good idea," Kevin said going out to the front, "last thing he needs right now is someone pissing him off more."

"Exactly," Eddward said, following, "Oh and Kevin?"

"What?"

"Don't you ever _even_ think about doing drugs."

Kevin could hardly suppress his laugh, "Don't worry, not my style."

Eddward smirked as they left, "Good."

...

The open house went well. The two put an offer down, and with the help of Anna and Lawrence, they closed a week later. Clair hadn't come back around since that day. Kevin knew it was killing the man inside, but the redhead didn't know how to bring the subject up. Maurice was a good man, but not very approachable.

Nearly two weeks had past since Clair left. Kevin was working on a recipe for chicken alfredo when his boss walked in. "Kevin," Maurice said, "Got a minute?"

Kevin wiped his hands on his apron and said, "Yea, boss, what's up?"

"After you're done here can you go to table three and tell that bastard Randall to piss off out of my restaurant?"

Kevin eyed his boss cautiously, "Yeah, sure, of course." he said. "I'm almost done here, just have to put it under the broiler for a few minutes."

"Ok, good. I don't want that asshole in here and he knows it."

Kevin put his dish under the broiler, set a timer and said, "Who is he anyway?"

"Clair's dumbass drug dealer boyfriend." Maurice said, leaving, "Oh and when that's finished, make sure I get a taste. Smells delicious."

Kevin stared after him. _fucking dam_ he thought, _that man hides to much._ Kevin waited until the timer went off, getting the baking dish out, he filled a plate for Maurice. The man was in his office, face in his computer. He didn't even look up when Kevin set the plate down and left.

Kevin saw Randall at table three. The man was covered in tattoos, had a shaved head and cold eyes. The redhead disliked him immediately.

"You need to leave, now." Kevin said arms crossed.

"Well, now what kind of greeting is that?" Randall said, leaning back in his chair.

"The kind of greeting that tells you to piss off."

"Oh, but you don't even know me?" Randall said, too sweetly.

 _ugh_ Kevin thought. "Maybe not, but Maurice does, and he doesn't want you here."

The man raised an eyebrow, "Oh no? Then why doesn't he come out here and tell me himself?"

"Fuck if I know," Kevin said harshly, "But I'm sure it has something to do with fucking his granddaughter up with drugs."

Randall laughed, got up, and left a fifty on the table. "Fine, I'm going," he said winking, "Keep the change."

As he neared the front door, Randall turned around and before leaving said, "Oh, and do tell Maurice I say hi."

 _fucker_ Kevin thought, picking up the money and clearing his coffee cup away.

After Kevin finished the dishes, he went back to Maurice's office. "Hey boss, thought I should tell you Randall left."

Maurice looked up from his computer and asked, "He didn't give you any problems?"

"No, none."

Maurice looked confused, but said, "That's good, I guess." Kevin nodded. "Oh by the way," Maurice continued, "that was the best alfredo I've ever had."

"I doubt that," Kevin laughed, "but thanks."

"I mean it, Kevin" Maurice said, sincerely, "You definitely have talent."

"Thanks," Kevin said, not sure of what else to say.

"Have you ever thought of a profession in cooking?"

"Maybe," Kevin said, "When I was a kid, but a lot has changed since then."

Maurice nodded, "I know but maybe now might be a good time to. I've a friend that can hook you up with some classes, if you're interested."

"That sounds great," Kevin said, excitedly, "But I should probably talk to Eddward about it first."

Maurice nodded again, "I understand, just let me know, ok?"

"Will do boss."

"Good, now get out of here." Maurice said, "Your shift is over."

Kevin nodded, "Ok, see you tomorrow."

Maurice had already gone back to his computer. The man waved his hand, ushering Kevin out.

Kevin left the office and wen back into the kitchen. Wrapping the alfredo up, he left and went home.

...

Later that night as the two were watching tv, Kevin told Eddward what Maurice had said.

Eddward couldn't help but smile when he saw how excited Kevin was about the opportunity. "I think it's a great idea." he said.

"Yeah?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, you definitely should take him up on it." Eddaward replied flicking his husbands nose.

"Hey!" Kevin said rubbing his nose.

Eddward just laughed, "Hush, that didn't hurt, and besides, I agree with him."

"Did too," Kevin mumbled, "About what?"

"On that was the best alfredo I've ever had too."

"Yeah ok," Kevin said, "If you say so."

"I do," Eddward said grabbing Kevin's collar and pulling him close, "now shut up and come here."

It was Kevin's turn to laugh, "If you say so." he said as their lips connected in firey passion.

As the kiss broke, Kevin said, "I think we're gonna be ok here."

"So do I." Eddward said. _as long as we still have jobs._

END OF CHAPTER 2

Yay! I wrote again lol Hopefully y'all enjoyed it


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

 **Well hello there. I know, it's been forever. Been dealing with a lot irl. Have even more on my mind right now too, however 'someone' (they know who they are lol) insists on some...interesting writing. So, on behalf of her loveliness, enjoy the carnage, I mean story.**

 **...**

Kevin took his quiche out of the oven, Eddward was due home any minute and the redhead had wanted to test a new recipe on his husband before submitting it to the restaurant. Kevin heard the front door open, taking the oven mitt off, he called out, "you're just in time babe."

Eddward put his keys on the hook and cocked his head to the side, smirking, "Oh, really? Am I now?" Eddward grabbed the redhead and stared into his emerald eyes, "what for exactly?"

Kevin smacked his husband in the head with the oven mitt he was still holding, and said, "just in time to try my newest recipe, gutter mind."

Eddward pouted, unconvincingly, then sighed dramatically, saying, "is it something we can share together?" The ravenette waggled his eyebrows.

Kevin rolled his eyes, "maybe later," he said teasing, "but first, quiche!"

...

Eddward finished checking in his last customer as Anna came through the door. The soft spoken lady smiled as she approached the front desk, "Do i need to beat anyone today?" she laughed.

Eddward smiled, saying, "Nah, the nuisances in forty-three checked out this morning, finally."

"Thank goodness, I was about to break my pacifist streak."

The two shared another laugh as Eddward clocked out. He was glad the day was over. "I'll see you tomorrow EdMiss Anna."

The woman scowled, "How many times must I tell you, just Anna, is fine?"

Eddward smirked, "Okay, just Anna, I'll see you tomorrow." The boy ducked quickly and scooted out the door as his boss tossed the tissue box at him.

"Smart alack!" she called after him, light heartily.

Eddward left the motel in a good mood, however it dropped, as he rounded the corner. Randall was leaning against the street lamp.

The drug dealer smiled sweetly when he saw Eddward. "Why Mister Rockwell, fancy seeing you here!"

Eddward sneered, "What the fuck are you doing here? You _know_ you're not welcome here, or at the restaurant."

Randall's face darkened briefly, then brightened as he replied, "Oh I _know_ , I'm such a horrible person, but I'm not doing anything _illegal,_ now am I?"

Eddward's blue eyes grayed with anger, but his voice stayed steady as he snarked, "I highly doubt that, you are always doing illegal shit."

Randall just laughed. "Well maybe so, but I'm not the only one, _now_ am I," he said as he turned to leave.

Eddward was _pissed,_ his voice showed it as he spit, "That was a one time thing, and you _know_ it. We had a fucking _deal_. You said you weren't going to mention-"

Randall turned around, hands up, "Oh I _know_ , calm down boy. But remember, job's always open if you want it." With that, Randall opened his car door and sped off.

Eddward seethed as he watched the car leave. _He has no right_ he thought.

Two months ago, Kevin had taken Maurice up on culinary classes, he had just been in time for fall enrollment. The two had been able to keep up with the bills, until Kevin's tuition had come out. Eddward hadn't told Kevin they were struggling, however, instead the ravenette made a deal with the local drug dealer, a one time thing. He moved some product in his spare time, that was _it._ Randall knew it too. The couple didn't need the help anymore, but Randall, being the asshole that he was, wouldn't let him off the hook.

Eddward sighed heavily, and began to walk home. He regretted ever making the deal, but he wanted Kevin to be able to pursue his dreams. Eddward sighed again as he unlocked his front door. Kevin wouldn't be out of work for a couple more hours yet, and the ravette planned to take a bath to relax. _Randall better keep his mouth shut_ he thought, as he began to draw his bath.

...

Kevin scooped a handful of cold bath water in his hands, and promptly dumped it on his husband's sleeping head. Eddward shot up, sputtering. "What- _cough_ what the fuck!" His eyes narrowed as he spotted his husband laughing. "Why you!" Eddward grabbed Kevin and pulled him, fully clothed, into the tub with him.

It was Kevin's turn to cough. "Ass," the redhead cried as he was pulled down and kissed passionately.

"You started it."

Kevin splashed Eddward again, "yea and I'll finish it too!"

Eddward cocked an eyebrow, "Is that so?"

"Dam right it is," Kevin replied locking lips again. Several minutes passed and the bath water seemed to grow warm again. The redhead finnaly broke the kiss and smirked, "See, I told you I'd finish it, now come on, out of the tub. Must be freezing."

Eddward sunk deeper into the bath, saying, "I think not."

Kevin shrugged, "Okay, then I'm eating this blueberry cheesecake by myself I guess."

Eddward's blue eyes brightened, "B _lueberry_ cheesecake?" he asked, "Where?"

"In the kitchen," Kevin said getting out of the tub. "I have to change first."

Eddward stood up, shivering. Grabbing his towel, he said, "Unless I get there first."

Kevin just laughed at his husband's antics.

...

Kevin woke and rolled over. Eddward was sleeping peacefully. Kevin laid his head on his husband's chest. The ravenette stirred and mumbled, "everything okay?"

Kevin smiled sleepily, replying, "Of course. Why wouldn't it?"

Eddward yawned, and wrapped his arm around Kevin's shoulder. The redhead began to fall back asleep, until his husband sighed, annoyed. Kevin looked up, saying, "oi, what is it?"

"Need to pee."

Kevin laughed, and moved so Eddward could get up. "Then go pee." Eddward grumbled something inaudible as he stood and walked to the bathroom. Rolling his eyes, Kevin pulled the blanket up and tried to get comfortable. Before he could, however, Eddward's phone chirped.

From the bathroom, Eddward asked, "who is it?"

Unlocking the phone, Kevin sat straight up.

 _Randall- I've got a job for you_

END OF CHAPTER 3

...

I welcome myself back, y'all miss me?


End file.
